Plesent Distractions
by electric Serpent
Summary: Lady is frusturated. Vergil is bored. What's gonna happed when he pays Lady a vist? Guess you have to read to find out. Warning: contains pretty graphic smut hehe.


**Pleasant Distractions**

A/N: A random drabble between Lady and Vergil (my favorite pairing). Lady is in for a very sweet surprise. Warning: Very graphic sex!

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips for the 20th time that night. She glared at the book she was reading before letting her head clunk against the desk she was sitting at. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the lightening flash across the sky outside of her window. She lifted her head lazily looking out at the dark.

She had been researching for hours already yet she still had no leads as to what they were hunting was. At this point she was really looking forward to killing this demon, the lack of information on it had succeeded in pissing her off, if she ever found the thing it was in a lot of trouble. She spent a good amount of time contemplating all the different ways to make killing this thing as painful as possible, as well as how many times she should shoot Dante so sticking her with this job in the first place.

It was about this time that her thought process was interrupted by some sort of clanging noise coming from the front room of her small apartment. Instinctively she opened her desk draw reaching for the 9mm. that was kept there. She cautiously walked to the living room looking for the source of the noise.

Finding nothing out of place she decided that she was probably just crazy and imagining things. But when she turned around she came face to face with someone's chest. She stumbled back out of surprise but recovered quickly and aimed the gun at the intruders head. Upon seeing the silver head of hair she lowered her gun, but drew back her other arm and swung it at the tall trespasser.

Her hand never connected with anything though. It was halted inches from his face. Lady pulled her hand back and glared up and the person that had broken into her home. There was a smirk on his handsome face and he had one eyebrow arched.

"Nice to see you to, Lady." He said, his voice lacked emotion but was velvety smooth all the same. He sauntered over to her couch and sat waiting for her to join him. She did after a moment's hesitation.

"What are you doing here Vergil?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, as she plopped down on the couch next to him.

"I had a job in the area. Thought I would stop by and see if you had made any progress." Looking over at her, he found that her annoyed face had darkened even further, well that answered his question, but he felt the need to ask anyway just to piss her off.

"Well have you?" he smirked as Lady crossed her arms tightly over her chest.

"No. The dam thing is impossible to find!" she was getting agitated now.

"I'm beginning to wonder if it even exist." She added in a lower voice. Vergil looked at her for a moment examining her; it took her a moment to acknowledge his gaze.

"What?" she asked, her voice was irate. He smirked, 'this is too easy' he though contemplating how to further antagonize Lady.

"Mary, is there something wrong? I've never know you to be so incompetent." Well that set her off.

"Well Vergil I don't see you making and big contributions either! All you do is insult people, is that why you came here, just to tell me how incompetent I am?" Lady was on her feet now glaring angrily down at the half-devil in front of her. The fact that he was always so calm only made her even irritated.

"I was simple making an observation Mary. There is no need to be so emotional."

"Emotional? I've been working my ass off all day and your arrogant ass comes in here and tells me I'm useless and emotional?" She raised her gun, aiming at his head again.

"I'm sorry the rest of us can't be as perfect at the great Vergil Sparta!" Her voice was full of spite. Vergil could barely contain the grin that wanted so desperately so plaster its self on his face, 'God she was so easy to piss off.' He could no longer help himself as his lips twitched up into a smile. That sent her over the edge, thankfully the brain was still somewhat functionally and she was able to force herself not to shoot him. She did however launch herself at him, rocketing her fist towards his face. He grabbed her arm though, and used it to pull her into his lap were he proceeded seal his lips to hers. Lady lay in his arms, eyes wide staring at the stupid half demon with a look of utter confusion. His hands slid over her body, eliciting a moan from her lips. He ran his toung across her bottom lip slowly teasing her before he pressed into her mouth there tongs' battled for dominance over the kiss.

After getting over the confusion Lady allowed her own hands to roam filling his taunt muscles beneath his shirt. As there exploration of each other continued Lady felt all of the stresses of the day slowly fade from her mind. Vergil repositioned her so that he was lying on top of her on the couch. From there his fingers began working on the buttons of her white button up. Lady's hands slid under his shirt pushing it up and over his head. Once the shirt was gone his grinned down at her before undoing the last of the buttons on her blouse and quickly unsnapping her front clasp bra. Pushing the hindering object off the side he leaned down, kissing her collar bone and sucking lightly on the skin there. He trailed delicate nips and kisses down her body making his way to her breast, he palmed the right one and smirked and Lady arched herself into his hand. Vergil carefully attended to the other side of her chest, taking her light pink nipple between his lips and pinching it ever so slightly, causing Lady to liberate another moan from her lips.

Lady let her hands tangle themselves in Vergil's silvery locks, encouraging his actions. Lady moaned her approval as his hands slid down to begin working on her pants. His fingers trailed across her panty line, lightly tugging on the elastic band and letting is snap against her skin. Lady shifted her legs in an effort to kick of her jeans; Vergil took notice of her impatient actions and slowed his movement to tease her even more. She growled impatiently and kicked her legs a bit harder shifting her pants down about an inch. Vergil chuckled, his hot breath coming out in short burst and tickling the skin on the abdomen. Finally complying with her wished Vergil set back on his knees and tugged her pants off her body. Lady propped herself up on her elbows to look at him as he crawled back up her body till he was face to face with her. She bit down on her bottom lip looking into his icy blue eyes before pressing her lips back to his. Her arm snaking around his neck as her hand once again tangled into his hair. Her free hand trailed down the side of his body to his ass, squeezing the firm flesh. He jerked in response, momentarily breaking the kiss to glare at Lady, who gave him a mischievous look and a wink before slipping out from under him and walking off towards her room gently swaying her hips as she went.

Vergil took the bait and was off the couch in moments. Upon entering the room he was tackled on to the bed that set in the middle of the room, silky green sheets wrinkling under his weight. He looked up to see lady straddling him; she was grinding against his still clothed erection, he groaned at the friction. Lady ran her hands up her body cupping her breast and moaning rather loudly and letting her eyes roll back. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped their positions sitting up his eyes hungrily took in her body. He undid his belt and his pants and underwear were off soon after leaving them both naked. Lady smirked as Vergil lifted her legs up and she wrapped them tightly around his waist. He pulled her up to him then slowly pushed himself into her; she moaned loudly arching her back pressing her chest against his. She pushed up and lowered herself back down on him. The two began moving against one another a steady rhythm being established. Vergil bent down and kissed along her jaw line as he pushed into her again. The continued like this for a while each of them coming closer and closer to their own climax with each thrust. Lady reached down between their bodies rubbing herself as she bit down on one of the fingers of her other hand. Vergil felt her clench around him signaling the orgasm, she groaned into his shoulder. Vergil came soon after being brought to climax by Lady's. He collapsed on top of her lying in a tangle of limb and sweat as the regained their breath. Once he was able to think straight again he removed himself from Lady and pulled the covers over both of their bodies before rolling over and going to sleep.

Lady awoke the next day by herself. She let out an annoyed sigh before rolling onto her side. There was something lying on her bedside table. Upon inspection she found that it appeared to be some kind of ancient pendent. On the front of it she noticed a symbol, it was a three-ringed circle with a triangle and the alchemic symbol for Mercury in the middle, and she also took notice that the outermost ring was in fact a snake that was biting its own tail. She studied the pendent for a moment longer, she had seen somewhere before. And then it clicked she knew exactly when they were hunting!

Stand quickly she ran back to the books in her study to confirm her suspicions. Frantically flipping through the pages of heavy black leather bound book. She smiled triumphantly when she found the page that was headed with the exact same insignia as the pendant that was lying on the desk in front of her. She sat down in her chair, book still open in her arms, and looked out the window up at the clear blue sky. A Cheshire grin spreading across her face, 'dam that stupid devil.' She thought to herself, 'well I guess I have to inform the others.' She shook her head before standing up to go take a shower and get dressed. She said out loud to herself, "I'm going to shoot that stupid half-devil when I see him".


End file.
